


Reports

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleeping Together, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian decided to have a lazy day, but when he wakes up to Ferron going through reports, he must use the one tactic he knows Ferron can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been up and down lately and finally founds some inspiration to write again. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! :D

He squinted towards the paper, focusing on Cullen’s hard writing. He, himself, had atrocious left handed scrawl, but Cullen allowed the ink to pool between letters, causing the whole report to look like one giant blob. Ferron understood; he was a Commander of _the_ great Inquisition Army, he had little time to waste on perfecting his handwriting and scenting every report as Josephine did. It took him a few minutes, but he was finally able to decode the first sentence.

Dorian was curled into his side, his leg was resting on Ferron's hip and stretched down to his ankle. One hand was curled around himself and the other was resting on Ferron's chest. His messy bed head was distracting Ferron from the report he held above his head. They had a late night, mostly at the fault of Dorian who couldn't wait to get his hands on Ferron when he returned, and the Inquisitor was content on allowing Dorian to sleep - not that he could ever bring himself to wake up Dorian in a way that didn't involve sex. He was so cute when he slept.

A small smile brushed along his lips before he placed a tender kiss on Dorian's temple. It was supposed to go unnoticed, but Dorian tensed his body and wiggled his toes along Ferron's ankle. He yawned loudly before opening his eyes. He hadn't noticed the report in Ferron's hand. A sleepy grin pulled at the corner of his lips as he blinked slowly. “Fancy meeting _you_ here, Amatus . . .” He chuckled gently, his velvety voice was coated in a raspy sleep that sent chills down Ferron's spine.

Ferron chuckled lightly with a content smile on his face. “Who exactly _were_ you expecting to wake up next to?” He watched as Dorian slowly woke up, the once smooth lines of his face creasing back to life with every movement. His mind was still foggy, and that was obvious in the far off look in his light eyes. Ferron returned to his report. He was reading the paper, but not really taking in the information. His own thoughts were focused on the man who was stirring on his chest - whose leg was _dangerously_ close to his pelvis. Dorian knew it too.

Dorian lifted his head to look at Ferron, only to feel the parchment push his hair down. He twisted his head, trying to see what it was before a frown pulled on his lips. “Ferron, you promised me today was a lazy day.” He almost chastised the Inquisitor, as if he was doing something wrong. His eyes feigned hurt.

Ferron tilted his head downwards, catching Dorian's gaze in the process. “I know, but you were asleep and I had extra work to do. Cullen doesn’t exactly accept the ‘Dorian deemed it a lazy day’ excuse.” His fingertips gently painted along Dorian’s back, tracing over the vast contours of his back. He enjoyed the way his muscles and skin tensed and relaxed under each slide of his fingers. His breathing was steady, his flesh was warm; the only thing wrong with the picture was the perfectly pouty face he held. His lips were pursed into a perfect frown and his eyes were both pleading and upset.

Dorian held his pose, trying to get Ferron to budge. The unswayed elf simply gave a small laugh before ruffling Dorian’s hair with his free hand. He tucked it back under his head and his eyes moved back to the report, ignoring Dorian. The frown turned into a light scowl. Dorian could take many things from Ferron, but being ignored was something that picked at his nerves quicker than rumors or being left behind on missions. He switched tactics, cleverly using the one thing Ferron could never pass up on.

His lips pressed against the side of his chest, kissing his skin and gently sucking as he pulled away. He continued this motion, moving up and across his torso, making sure to hit every pleasure point and overly sensitive area. His free hand slid down Ferron’s taut chest. A small smirk pulled the corner of his lip upwards when he felt the shudder of breath under his hand. Ferron was trying hard to hide it, and that made Dorian know he had already won.

His teeth gently dragged along his collar bone before he lightly pinched the skin between his teeth with a devious smile. His hand rested at the base of his stomach, his fingers outstretched towards Ferron’s hardening cock, but stopped just short before pulling back through his pubic hair. A low moan pushed through Ferron’s throat, but he cut it short and attempted to focus harder on his report. It was meaningless at this point, but Dorian didn’t need to know that. “Please love, I _ha_ -have to get this done, then we have all day to mess around.”

Dorian’s resolve for Ferron’s full attention didn’t waver. His finger traced Ferron’s v-lines, causing chills to race up Ferron’s spine. Ferron was practically clutching the report, his teeth were buried in his bottom lip as he tried to keep everything under control. This wasn’t about paying attention to Dorian, it was his occasional stubbornness kicking in. Dorian had his lips against Ferron’s ear. He took his lobe into his mouth, sucking on it before rolling it gently between his teeth as a low growl vibrated against his lips. Ferron’s breath quivered through his tightly locked teeth.

“ _Mhmm, so delicious_ . . .” Dorian hummed against his skin as his finger encircled the base of Ferron’s cock before palming it. His thumb teased his head as he slyly watched Ferron’s eyes slowly glazed over, ensnared in the lust and pleasure. Dorian had reached his goal; Ferron was putty in his hands. A low moan rushed passed Ferron’s parted lips as he pushed into Dorian’s active hand. It was the perfect opportunity to retreat entirely from all pleasurable contact he was providing Ferron with.

Within a second, Dorian had moved on top of Ferron, straddling his lower stomach with the report above Ferron’s head, hanging it just out of reach, his other hand had both of Ferron’s wrists pinned to the bed. Ferron huffed as his confused eyes stared up at Dorian. He smirked deeply, “I’m afraid you have _far_ too much work to be done. Play time will have to continue _after_ you’ve finished. _Oh_ , don’t give me that look, it’s the _Commander’s orders_.”

“But _Dorian_ -! You _can’t_ just-!”

Dorian chuckled happily before he placed a sweet kiss on Ferron’s mouth, giving attention to both of his lips with thorough movements and flicks of his tongue. Ferron was once swept away by it, allowing a moan to slip into Dorian’s mouth. When he pulled away, Ferron gasped and then frowned deeply. “Next time you’ll know to pay more attention to me. Now, where was I?” He smiled flirtatiously before tossing the report aside.


End file.
